


A Spectacular Senior Year

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Senior Year, Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, First ever posted fic, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, I suck at tagging, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Please comment and let me know what you think, Speedbuggy, also this is the second fic I have ever written, but first I have actually posted, pretty sure this is complete but you never know, sorry lol, uneven chapter lengths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Just a fic I wrote about Bart and Jaime in their senior year. This is the first fic I have ever posted. Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you thought :) - I am also really keen for the second half of Season 3 of YJ - I know that has nothing to do with the fic but just putting it out there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever posted. Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Italicized lines are inner thoughts (from memory they are all for Jaime but my writing should hopefully flow well enough that if I did do Bart you can tell via the context).
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! I did type this on my phone so... but I tried my best to clean them all up.
> 
> I put a lot of effort into this. For example, you may notice I used multiple literary techniques in it. For instance, the large focus on Jaime's inner thoughts was a subtle juxtaposition for Khaji Da.
> 
> Anyway, please, as aforementioned, feel free to leave comments :) - let me know whether you enjoyed it!

“Everybody listen up! We have a new student joining our class and I want you to make him feel welcome! His name is Bart and he has just transferred here from another state.”

 

Jaime was half paying attention to his homeroom teacher Mrs. Reznick. The news was of some interest to Jaime, as he was always curious to know about new students. He wondered whether the newcomer could be a potential friend or enemy. He really hoped if they didn’t end up being a friend, that they could be an acquaintance because he had enough enemies as it was.

 

“Jaime.” Mrs Reznick said interrupting Jaime’s thoughts.

 

“Yes Mrs Reznick!” Jaime tried to say enthusiastically hiding his tiredness from the poor night of sleep he was functioning on.

 

“I’d like you to show around the student around when he gets here.”

 

“Sure no worries!” Jaime answered feeling relief as she walked away so he could get back to his thoughts.

 

_Oh great._

 

Jaime wasn’t surprised he’d been asked to show around the new kid given his reputation of being the goody two shoes of his grade. Jaime was very intelligent, which meant a lot of people were intimidated by him, and while they weren’t nasty they weren’t particularly friendly to him either. He felt rather alone actually.

 

Jaime had plenty of friends but they were all just friends. They all had their own best friends so Jaime was forced to try and spend time with them here and there when they were free (making him feel rather un-special), but it bet him being a complete loner!

 

Jaime started to think about the inconvenience of Mrs Reznick’s favor again. He knew he was nice and everybody felt comfortable approaching him because he was known for being down to earth, but at the same time he was exhausted and didn’t really want to show the new student around.

 

_What if they were annoying? What if they asked too many questions?_

 

Jaime kept throwing around what-ifs in his mind until his mind became silent. It wasn’t very often Jaime’s mind went quiet. It was one of the things he hated about himself. He was constantly monologue-ing with his own mind, well that’s how he would have described it. His mind was almost like a second person in his head that he constantly had discussions with. But now his mind was quiet as he stared at the new student, Bart.

 

He was cute. He was so good looking. He was stunning.

 

The silence lasted a few seconds before he started talking to himself again.

 

_Wow. He is gorgeous._

 

Jaime had never had feelings for a guy before and these sudden thoughts did concern him a bit. He shook them off and paid attention to Bart now.

 

The teacher led him to the front of the class so he could introduce himself.

 

“Welcome Bart! Tell us all a little bit about yourself.”

 

And then he spoke.

 

“Hi! I am Bart Allen. I’m 18. Uhh I love sports. That pretty much sums me up.” He chuckled a bit to himself before flashing an almost blinding smile.

 

_OH MY GOD! THAT SMILE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!_

 

Jaime’s heart rate quickened at the mere sight of Bart’s smile. After a few seconds disappointment settled back in when he focused on the fact that Bart has said he enjoyed sports. Jaime didn’t really like sports. He knew straight away Bart would instantly join the jocks and become popular which ruled him out as a friend. Jaime frowned.

 

_Maybe we could at least be acquaintances?_

 

Jaime smiled half optimistically but went back to his thoughts as Bart sat down at the nearest available chair which was by the jocks who were sitting at the front of the class.

 

_Ironic. I am sitting at the back of the class which is usually where people assume the cool people sit._

 

Jaime chuckled to himself quietly. The bell went and just as he stood up to begin his usual routine, almost like a robot, he was halted by something. His name.

 

“Uhh Jaime.”

 

_What? Why is Mrs. Reznick calling my name? OH YEAH! I NEED TO SHOW BART AROUND._

 

Jaime walked to the front of the class to begin his task.

 

“Hi Bart! I’m Jaime!” Bart said smiling offering out his hand.

 

Bart reached out and shook his hand before responding, “Hi Jaime! Nice to meet you! I’m Bart!”.

 

Holding Bart’s hand sent goose bumps up Jaime’s arm.

 

_I need to rub my arm to restore it to it’s normal state when he isn’t looking. Wait he is still looking at me. Why is he - oh wow I am really slow today aren’t I?_

 

“So umm, I’ve been asked to show you around.” Jaime said with a genuine tone to make sure it didn’t sound like a chore before continuing, “I guess follow me…” Jaime said before chuckling making it evident he hadn’t done this tour thing before. Bart grinned back picking up on the queue.

 

_NYAGH! HE IS SMILING AT ME AGAIN I THINK MY KNEES ARE GOING TO STOP WORKING!_

 

Jaime’s smile grew ever so slightly larger to hide the discomfort he was feeling. Bart’s smile was just so captivating it made Jaime short circuit.

 

Bart followed Jaime out of the class and walked beside Jaime. He remained smiling although his smile was now more reserved which Jaime found to be a relief because he would have fainted if Bart continued to smile his genuine smile the whole time.

 

“So… Tell me about yourself.” Jaime asked not sure knowing how to fill the silence knowing he had a few minutes before anything tour worthy was to be spoken about.

 

“Well” Bart chuckled. “I am not that interesting to be honest. Like I said already, I love sports. I also like music.”

 

“Oh really!” Jaime shot back unable to mask his excitement.

 

_We have something in common!_

 

“What music do you like?” Jaime asked inquisitively

 

“Pop. Whatever’s in right now” Bart grinned unsure of how Jaime would react to his answer.

 

“Awesome! Same!” Jaime beamed.

 

Bart smiled his proper smile again and Jaime was lucky there wasn’t anybody or anything in front of him because he definitely would have walked into it.

 

The tour went really well and Jaime made sure to point out everything sports related such as the gym and even helpful tips regarding when it was busy and quiet. Bart was grateful.

 

The tour came to an end. “Did you want me to walk me to your first class?” Jaime offered hoping Bart would take him up on his offer given he was enjoying being around Bart.

 

“Haha thanks but I actually do know where this classroom is. It was in the building we have our homeroom in which is the only reason I recognized it.”

 

“No worries!” Jaime responded doing a great job masking his disappointment.

 

Jaime took the extra step to be helpful, “If you need anything at all, please feel free to ask me! I can give you my phone number if you want!” Jaime said with too much eagerness in his voice.

 

Bart laughed a little bit surprised at the offer but accepted humbly nonetheless. Bart send back a quick emoji so Jaime had his number and could give the contact a name to prevent future confusion.

 

OMG! I HAVE BART’S PHONE NUMBER! Calm down, this doesn’t mean anything anyway.

 

Bart mentally shook his mind of these ecstatic thoughts.

 

“I guess I will see you around!” Jaime said knowing he had to start heading to his own class or he would be late.

 

“Yeh. Hope so!” Bart responded with another one of his famous smiles.

 

Jaime quickly smiled back and headed off in the opposite direction trying to remember how to walk properly.

 

_Well I definitely have a crush on him. This is going to become an issue. Also why am I crushing on a guy. This is weird. And yet it feels so natural I don’t care. I’m just not going to tell anyone. Simple._

 

Jaime had no idea how complicated things were going to get for him. And similarly, Bart walked off to his class with only a simple thought of “He seems nice!”.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime went distractedly through his first 2 periods. Then it was break time. Jaime went to his locker and was taking a drink from his water bottle when he heard his name.

 

_Wait I recognize that voice. That’s Bart!_

 

Jaime spun around in surprise to find that Bart was standing a few lockers down from his own.

 

“Hey Bart! I guess we have lockers close to each other!” Jaime cooed.

 

_Wait did I really just say that?_

 

“Yeh I guess” Bart said amused by the comment.

 

“So could you recommend any good places to eat?” Bart asked interrupted Jaime from mentally berating himself for his foolish behavior.

 

“Yeh well there is the cafeteria! Come with me I will show you.”

 

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed.

 

“Crash?” Jaime questioned resisting the urge to show the confusion on his face that he wanted to but held back out of fear of coming across as disrespectful.

 

“Oh” Bart chuckled to himself. “It means cool!”

 

“Oh” Jaime responded, still somewhat confused as to how someone would even come up with such a phrase.

 

They headed over to the cafeteria where luckily there wasn’t the usual long line.

 

“Do you want me to buy you something?” Jaime asked not even realizing he was probably overstepping with his generosity.

 

“Oh nah man that’s okay! But thanks for the offer though” Bart smiled back at Jaime as if the smile meant more than his words did.

 

“Anytime!” Jaime said struggling to wipe the massive grin off his face as he could tell that he had established himself as really nice to Bart. He could just tell by the look in his face.

 

“I am going to buy some Chicken Whizees. I may as well while I am here!” Jaime said. He half expected Bart to walk off but Bart waited with him while he fetched the chips, while he paid and as he walked back to his locker!

 

Jaime immediately offered Bart a chip but he declined much to Jaime’s disappointment. Bart did want a chip but he had known this guy for all over 2 hours and didn’t want to overstep and eat food he had paid for with his own money.

 

They spoke the whole walk back to the lockers and leant against them burning up the rest of break time. Jaime forgot that they were even at school. Let alone remembered he was on a time schedule that would inevitable bring their magical conversation to an end.

 

A look of disappointment washed over Jaime’s face as he realized break time was over and that they both needed to go to third period. They said their goodbyes as Jaime hurried off to his class with his giant stack of books which Bart couldn’t help but shake his head at with a small grin.

 

Bart was befriending a nerd. Their friendship was in its early stages but he was befriending a nerd. He never thought he’d see the day. It wasn’t that he bullied nerds, or that he ever called them by that name out aloud (as he deemed it to be mean), he just knew from experience they preferred to keep their distance from jocks. That had been the case at every school he had ever attended, and he didn’t see this ever changing. But Jaime was slightly more outgoing and extroverted than Bart had expected. And he welcomed it with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days into the week and every morning Bart and Jaime had sat next to one another or close enough so that they could talk during homeroom. It was weird for Jaime and his internal discussions as he continuously writhed in the agony that was the awkwardness of establishing a routine with Bart.

 

Bart spent most breaks with his quickly accepting new jock friends which didn’t surprise Jaime in the slightest. It did sadden him though as he felt jealous of the other jocks who got to spend time with him. Some of them were immature and annoying jerks which made Jaime even more annoyed that some of the people who were fortunate enough to be spending time with Bart weren’t even deserving of it.

 

So whilst Bart never spent breaks with Jaime, they did spend homeroom together. Which was a little awkward for Jaime and Bart (mostly Jaime) as their friends and peers observed the two form an unnatural and to be considered odd friendship.

 

_I can’t believe I am actually spending time with Bart every morning! This is surreal! Oh it’s time to leave for class. Damn._

 

Jaime said goodbye to Bart and hurried off to his art class. This was his first art class of the week and he was looking forward to it because all they did was sketch things in their books and that was essentially it. It was a complete waste of time which Jaime loved because it gave him time to analyze his emotions and spend hours talking to himself in his mind which gave him clarity.

 

The teacher was already in the classroom so Jaime headed in and took a seat as his usual table at which his friend Tye was waiting for him.

 

“Hey Tye!” Jaime said softly still thinking about Bart.

 

“Hey Jaime! What’s up?”

 

“Nothing.” Jaime responded dismissively, “You?”

 

“Same.”

 

Tye knew Jaime was in one of those moods where he didn’t really want to talk. He had come to accept that Jaime sometimes had those days and he was okay with it. He didn’t mind the silence. So they sat there in silence, that was until the room was filled with boisterous laughing and sniggering of jocks.

 

Jaime rolled his eyes.

 

_Here come the loud, noisy and annoying jocks! Like they do every week…_

 

“Who’s that?” Tye asked pointing off in to the distance.

 

“Who’s what?” Jaime asked before looking over to see who Tye was pointing at.

 

_Oh! It’s Bart! I didn’t know we shared an art class this is awesome! Oh wait… he’s with the jocks. He will sit with them._

 

Jaime observed carefully, much like a predator in the wild observing his prey. There were no free chairs spots at the jocks table. The only other empty tables were Jaime’s and another table with a bunch of girls on it.

 

Bart looked disappointed until he spotted Jaime at the other table. Bart strode over and took a seat directly opposite of Jaime.

 

“Hey Jaime!” Bart said cheerfully.

 

“Hey hermano!” Jaime let slip.

 

_Oops I just gave him a nickname._

 

Jaime screwed his face up in fear of how Bart would take to it. Thankfully Bart was too busy trying to comprehend the foreign word he had just heard to notice Jaime’s expression.

 

“Hermano?” Bart quizzed butchering the pronunciation.

 

Jaime’s eyebrow jumped slightly in judgment of the terrible pronunciation. Tye however showed his disdain for the way Bart had said the word a lot more. Bart leaned back as if feeling guilty.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It basically means bro.” Jaime said trying to swallow down a nervous laugh.

 

Tye actually laughed though.

 

“Oh. Crash!” Bart smiled.

 

Jaime was too busy trying to remain conscious to even notice Tye’s look of confusion.

 

_Oh I better diffuse this conversation before Tye starts to talk to Bart. Oh shoot I should at least introduce them._

 

Jaime introduced them and tried to start a conversation but Bart being the friendly guy he is took an interest in getting to know Tye. Bart face palmed internally because Bart and Tye seemed to be hitting off with their mutual interest in sports.

 

Jaime could feel something bubbling in his stomach. It was jealousy. Jaime knew it was unwarranted and yet it was still there.

 

_Is it weird I want Bart all to myself. No of course not! I am sure all of Bart’s friends probably think the same thing! Right?_

 

Luckily Bart made himself relevant again in the conversation and the three guys spoke the whole lesson and thoroughly enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

“So how’s life?” Tye inquired.

 

Jaime was a tad annoyed with Tye knowing full well the only reason he was spending break with him was because his best friend Eduardo was sick. Jaime’s social life consisted of spending time with friends who couldn’t spend time with their best friends. And he hated that, and yet somehow he got by much better than you’d assume.

 

“Fine.” Jaime mumbled. “I already finished my English assignment.”

 

“But dude! It’s not due for another few weeks still!” Tye protested dripping with jealousy.

 

Tye continued to talk but Jaime wasn’t catching any of it because he had just spotted Bart walking with some of the jocks alongside a building not too far away from them.

 

“Jaime? Are you staring at Bart?” Tye asked concernedly.

 

Jaime heard the question and the inner voice in his mind went ballistic. He was shouting thoughts.

 

_How dare you notice that? What the hell Tye? It’s none of your business! Worry about your own eyes not somebody else’s! And again, how dare you notice me staring at him._

 

“What! No! Of course not! I thought I saw someone else I knew!” Jaime snapped with a convincing amount of restraint on his anger that Tye genuinely believed him.

 

Of course Jaime wasn’t sure of whether he had convinced Tye or not and quickly opted to distract him by changing the discussion to skateboards knowing full well Tye couldn’t resist the conversation.

 

Jaime was relieved when break time was over and it was time for class again.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed and Bart and Jaime were getting along really well. They grew closer and even began playing games on their phones in homeroom. Jaime couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be spending time with an awesome guy, one who was considered ‘out of his league’.

 

One day Jaime was feeling lonely during his break time and took a chance on Bart. He messaged him. He offered to share some Chicken Whizees with Bart. Bart unfortunately had to turn him down as he was already preoccupied with other friends of his.

 

Jaime ate the Chicken Whizees all on his own leaning against his locker deep in thought.

 

The next week Jaime was all alone during his break time again and Bart had just arrived at his locker much to his surprise to find Jaime there.

 

“Hey Jaime! What’s up hermano?” he quizzed raising an eyebrow as he confidently pronounced the Spanish word.

 

_Wow. Did he just say that correctly? And more importantly, did he just use my nickname for him on me?_

 

Jaime was genuinely surprised and impressed.

 

“Not much! What about you?”

 

“I just got here! I had a dentist appointment.”

 

“Oh. Nice!” Jaime responded unsure of where to steer the conversation next.

 

Bart noticed Jaime had his headphones dangling out of his pocket.

 

“Were you listening to something just now?” Bart asked.

 

“Yeh just a new song I came across.”

 

“Sweet! What is it?” Bart smiled.

 

_I hope he doesn’t listen to it because if he doesn’t like it he will judge me._

 

Jaime nervously responded and gave him the song name and artist.

 

“I might have to give it a listen sometime!” Bart said still flashing that gorgeous smile of his.

 

“Haha! Yeh…”

 

_Dios mio I am so bad at this. Ooh! I know! I will get out my lunch and just eat. That way he has to do the talking!_

 

Jaime pulled out a packet of Chicken Whizees from his locker.

 

“Again?” Bart said before erupting with laughter. “You always seem to be eating those when I see you!”

 

Jaime took longer than usual to process Bart’s comment as he was too busy melting at Bart’s sweet laugh. As cliché as it sounds, Bart’s laugh was like music. Jaime wanted to hear him laugh again and again.

 

“Oh yeh! Well they are really delicious! I can’t help it…” Jaime flashed a cheesy grin back at Bart. “You want some?”

 

“Yeh sure!”

 

_Yay he finally accepted me offering him some food! This means he trusts me more now!_

 

“Mmmm…” Bart closed his eyes savoring the taste.

 

Jaime took the opportunity to stare at Bart’s face.

 

“Those are really good!” Bart admitted.

 

“Yeh they are! Here dude have the rest! I am full!” Jaime lied, he was starving but he was head over hills for this guy, and that automatically means he was destined to do dumb things like go hungry for Bart.

 

“Are you sure?” Bart quizzed him sternly. Obviously Bart didn’t want Jaime giving up his lunch unless he was serious.

 

“Yeh of course hermano!” Jaime said enthusiastically to continue selling his lie. Jaime handed over the packet of chips and Bart gratefully accepted.

 

Bart spent the rest of break time leaning against a locker talking to Jaime.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jaime was at his locker and he heard Bart coming so he pretended to be busy looking for things in his locker. He was becoming weary of how weird it looked to be readily looking at the corner where Bart turns around every time he did so.

 

“Needless to say I keep her in check! She was all bad bad nevertheless…” Bart sung quietly under his breath.

 

_Wait a second. I know those words._

 

Jaime immediately forgot about his charade and stood up spinning around to stare at Bart with a look of major confusion. He was processing in his brain.

 

I know those words! Where have I-? DIOS MIO! THAT’S THE SONG I RECOMMENDED! HE LISTENED TO IT! AND HE IS SINGING IT! WHAT THE HECK!?!?

 

“That’s my song!” Jaime stuttered out of amazement.

 

“Sure is hermano! You were right! It is good! Feel free to recommend more songs for me hermano!”

 

He liked it. HE LIKED MY SONG! AND HE JUST ASKED ME TO RECOMMEND MORE! THIS IS FRIGGING AWESOME!

 

Jaime couldn’t hide his happiness. Jaime’s smile was now bigger than it had been since the beginning of the new year.

 

Bart noticed and his smile grew slightly larger too.

 

Jaime had to look away because he couldn’t handle Bart’s smile on top his unbridled emotions as it was.

 

“So do you want to go hang out in homeroom?” Bart asked.

 

_WHAT… DID HE JUST INVITE ME TO HANG OUT?_

 

Jaime didn’t care if there were going to be a lot of jocks. It was a very popular place to hang out and mostly cool students went there. Jaime was ecstatic. He got so swept up in his emotions that he didn’t realize Bart was looking directly at Jaime with his beautiful brown eyes.

 

_Oh. I should probably answer him shouldn’t I?_

 

“YES!” Jaime shouted with too much energy. He figured he should try to reel it in, maybe add some comment to dampen his energy but he figured Bart wouldn’t judge him too much for sounding over-eager.

 

They both headed over and much to both of their surprise, the room was empty. That was very unusual. They took a seat next to each other. Jaime was a disappointed on the one hand because it made looking at Bart difficult, not to mention holding a conversation being more awkward to someone directly beside you. But Jaime was also thrilled at the physical closeness between the two.

 

“So! Did you want to show me some of your music?” Bart inquired.

 

“Uhh yeh! Sure! Actually I have headphones. If you’re happy to share we can take one ear piece each.” Jaime asked nervously not sure how Bart would respond to that offer.

 

“Yeh let’s do it!”

 

Jaime handed over a headphone for Bart and placed the other in his own here. Nervous butterflies flew around in Jaime’s stomach as he stressed out over what song to choose. He felt pressure to select another good song given he had succeeded last time. Jaime swallowed and pressed on one.

 

“Ooh! Good choice! I know this one!” Bart immediately cut in seconds before the song lyrics began.

 

_He is a god._

 

Bart and Jaime both instinctively began singing the words to the song. They both looked over at each other in surprise and admiration realizing that they both genuinely loved the song. They both smiled at each other. Jaime swooned internally but remained focus because he was not about to embarrass himself in front of Bart.

 

And then it came, the rap portion of the song. They both sung exactly the first 6 words of the rap before both trailing off watching one another to see how far they could go. They shared a giggle at how they both trailed off not knowing the words. They both looked like dorks and they knew it. Jaime was on cloud nine. He was sharing a knowing laugh with Bart!

 

They continued to sing together and they both admired one another’s voices. Bart was a good singer, but Jaime was slightly better. Bart really liked Jaime’s accent.

 

“You should become a singer!” Bart joked nudging Jaime in the shoulder.

 

Bart had never touched Jaime before. Other than their handshake when they first met but that didn’t quite match this because now they were actually friends. Jaime looked at Bart with a look of awe but also surprise. Bart punched him back softly but in a playful manner saying, “Yeh?” before laughing a bit.

 

Before Bart could respond a bunch of jocks walked in. They both stopped singing and Bart pulled out the headphones because some of the guys were his friends and it was only polite to greet them.

 

They all shared shocked expressions seeing Bart sitting alone with Jaime of all people. Jaime sank in his chair feeling awkward and uncomfortable as he picked up on their train of thought.

 

The jocks all sat around the table. Jaime introduced Bart to each of them and they were all friendly enough to him but Jaime was forced to remain quiet during their conversation as he couldn’t contribute to it.

 

_Curse that sports barrier between us!_

 

Jaime was deep in thought questioning what sports he would be willing to make an effort to learn about to become more relevant in Bart’s social circle when he suddenly felt a foot and part of someone’s leg draped over his own foot and leg. And the foot belonged to Bart.

 

_That’s Bart’s foot! He just rested his foot over mine!_

 

Jaime jumped smashing his knee cap into the underside of the table at the unexpected action.

 

Everybody jumped, including Bart, who wasn’t expecting such an extreme reaction.

 

“Woah Bart! Are you alright?” asked Tim (who was one of the jocks).

 

“Yeh! Umm just didn’t realize how little room I had to stretch my leg!” Jaime stammered impressed with how quickly he had improvised the lie. Jaime gulped feeling embarrassed at all the faces still staring at him with concern. “I’m just going to go for a walk! I need to stretch my legs!” He smiled innocently at everyone including Bart and left. Bart felt guilty.

 

Bart didn’t follow after Jaime. Which relieved Jaime a lot because he had a lot on his mind in that moment and needed time to talk to his inner voice to process it all.

 

_Did Jaime just rest his foot on mine? Yeh that definitely happened. Somehow? What does it mean? Surely he doesn’t like me? Maybe he is playing some cruel prank to try get me to come out as a gay or something? No surely not. He wouldn’t do that. I know I don’t know him that well but he wouldn’t. So what was that? I’m so confused!_

 

All those questions were a drop in the ocean compared to the many more that followed throughout the rest of his day.

 

Little did Jaime know that Bart had rest his foot over Jaime’s intentionally.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime was sitting at a computer in the library. He was working on an assignment. If you can call typing one word every few minutes working. Jaime was still trying to process the leg incident from the other day. He decided to let go of it because it was affecting his studies.

 

_Oh no. I know that voice._

 

Jaime looked discreetly over his shoulder to see Bart with a bunch of jocks at a group of computers quite far away.

 

Jaime instantly looked away and got back to his work. Well he tried to concentrate but it was really hard to resist the urge to look at Bart. He wasn’t mad or anything over the leg thing, but he was still crushing hard.

 

_Damn it! I can’t help myself. I need to see those hot auburn locks of hair and those stunning green eyes. Ugh!_

 

Jaime gave into his urge and turned to stare at Bart. The weirdest thing was that Bart was already staring over at him.

 

Jaime freaked out because he didn’t want to be caught staring at Bart even though Bart had definitely been looking at him first. But to Jaime this felt surreal and he wasn’t sure whether he was just imagining things now.

 

Jaime looked again to see if Bart was still staring at him. But he and his jock friends were gone. Jaime sighed to himself.

 

Jaime suddenly felt a hand clasping his shoulder. He didn’t need to look to see who it was when he heard the voice quickly accompany it.

 

“Hey hermano! Could you help me figure out how to print some stuff? I am hopeless with technology!”

 

Jaime felt like his blood was no longer blood and was just pure electricity. He felt dizzy with excitement. He clumsily looked up struggling to control his body with a brain drowning in dopamine.

 

“Yeh sure!” Jaime clumsily responded.

 

Jaime stood up and followed Bart over to his computer and helped him print the desired document.

 

“Thank you so much Jaime you are a lifesaver!” Bart cooed.

 

Jaime couldn’t help but laugh at the over exaggerated comment.

 

Bart beamed with pride, knowing he had managed to get Jaime to laugh. It felt good. Bart frequently made Jaime laugh, he was an amusing guy, and yet something about this time felt different.

 

“Do you want to hang out during next period?” Bart asked out of nowhere.

 

“What?” Jaime asked trying to comprehend what Bart had just asked even though he knew exactly what he meant.

 

“You know, ditch. Just for one period.” Bart reaffirmed Jaime’s fears.

 

Jaime rubbed at his neck with his hands not realizing how nervous he must have appeared to Bart.

 

_I don’t want to ditch class. It’s wrong. I will lose marks for not attending. And if my parents find out they won’t be too happy. I don’t know what to do. I do really want to go._

 

Bart flashed his smile as selling point when he noticed that Jaime was wrestling with his moral compass.

 

And of course the smile just pushed Jaime over the edge. “Ok fine!” Jaime stated flatly not making any effort to show that he was disappointed himself.

 

“Crash!” Bart cooed feeling accomplished for having been a bad influence on Jaime.

 

Ultimately it wasn’t terrible of Jaime to skip class but it wasn’t ideal either.


	8. Chapter 8

“So what did you want to do?” Jaime asked trying to brainstorm excuses he could give to the teacher and his parents regarding his lateness.

 

“Let’s walk to a cafe or something.”

 

“Sure! Lead the way!”

 

Jaime and Bart walked to a cafe just outside of the campus grounds. They did receive a few questioning looks from patrons regarding their presence from patrons.

 

Bart and Jaime offered some fries and burger each. They took a seat at a booth and waited for their food. Again Bart chose to sat next to Jaime instead of across from him.

 

As irritating as Jaime found it to have to turn his head and get a stiff neck conversing on such an angle, he was getting used to it now. Bart seemed to always like sitting beside him, he liked physical intimacy which Jaime did wonder about.

 

Jaime had his hands resting on the seat either side of his lap. And much to Jaime’s surprise, Bart placed his left hand on top of Jaime’s right one. He did it discreetly knowing no one could really see it from under the table which loomed over most of it.

 

Jaime looked over at Bart stunned to see him just smiling back as if he hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary. Jaime was shocked. Bart was casually holding his hand. Jaime loved it. Jaime was drowning again in thoughts of trying to explain Bart’s behavior.

 

Then the waitress came and placed their meals on the table. Bart let go as soon as the food arrived and exclaimed “Crash!”. His hands both poised above his meal like tigers getting ready to pounce.

 

_Dammit! Waitress! Why did you have to bring out our meals so fast! I wanted to enjoy that hand hold for longer! It’s a shame he needs both hands to eat._

 

“Dude! Dig in before it goes cold!” Bart directed at Jaime as he just sat there not even looking at his food whilst deep in thought.

 

“Oh yeh. Food” Jaime murmured. He was genuinely confused by Bart’s behavior. He wasn’t sure if he liked him or not.

 

_Maybe he is just a touchy feely guy?_

 

Jaime repeated this in his head as he slowly ate his food. When he looked over Bart had already finished his.

 

“What!” Jaime choked. “How did you finish that so fast?”

 

“I was hungry. Still am.” Bart responded winking at Jaime.

 

_Was that innuendo or am I over analyzing everything. I think I am going crazy._

 

Jaime rolled his eyes at himself and his self-destructive behavior.

 

Once Jaime was done they both returned to school and went to their classes.

 

Jaime was way too busy thinking about their lunch to even concentrate for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Their senior year was going quickly and Bart and Jaime maintained their friendship. Bart kept making small subtle moves on Jaime to which of each Jaime was completely unaware of his true intentions.

 

Bart liked Jaime, but Jaime still hadn’t come to that conclusion. Jaime wondered about it, but he wasn’t entirely sure either way. Just caught in the painful position that is being torn between doubt and certainty.

 

Jaime liked Bart too so he just enjoyed the ride. It was one hell of an emotional rollercoaster for Jaime.

 

Bart patiently continued making moves with Jaime with almost as much confusion regarding Jaime’s feelings for him. Whilst Jaime had always allowed Bart’s advances and touching, Jaime never initiated or made a move back on him. So Bart didn’t know where he stood with Jaime either.

 

Bart continued to be sweet and would run over to Jaime when he saw him places which made Jaime feel really special. They started spending break time together from time to time. They were both so happy around one another.

 

Then the fateful day came. The last day of senior year. Everybody was nervous and emotional because many of the students knew that they would most likely go their separate ways and that life would lead them apart. Every student brought the yearbook that had been published and printed by the magazine club specially for this occasion.

 

The year book contained each student’s portrait and a plethora of other photographs and other fun stuff.

 

Everybody had a pen, pencil or marker to write on other people's books.

 

The traditional signing of everybody’s books was done in the library as it was the only building big enough to accommodate all of the senior year students.

 

Jaime walked in to the building not knowing what to expect that morning and was quite surprised by how many people there were. It was like a zoo.

 

Jaime spotted Tye and started walking over to him but he suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder.

 

He turned around not knowing who it was. It was Bart!

 

“Hey hermano! You’re looking nice today!” Bart smiled at him.

 

Jaime blushed. He blushed hard. Jaime had put in a little more effort than usual to make his hair tidier and had been extra careful ironing his uniform that morning. He appreciated that someone had noticed.

 

“Haha thanks! You look good too! I mean it’s you we’re talking about.” Jaime responded naturally without realizing what he had just said.

 

Bart cocked his head sideways and smiled thinking he knew what that meant. It was confirmed seconds later when Jaime freaked out and tried to backpedal quickly.

 

“I mean you know. I just meant. That you. Always look good Like you adhere to the student dress code. It suits you.”

 

Jaime was rambling and Bart was chuckling. Bart was beginning to feel a little more confident about Jaime having feelings for him.

 

_DID I SERIOUSLY JUST BRING THE STUDENT DRESS CODE INTO OUR CONVERSATION!_

 

Jaime moaned at how nerdy he had sounded to himself.

 

Thankfully Bart distracted Jaime by cutting in, “So has anyone signed your yearbook yet?”

 

“No. Not yet.” Jaime responded picking up on Bart’s eyes widening as he waited eagerly for his response.

 

Jaime hadn’t known it, but Bart spent his entire morning avoiding his jock friends and watching the door. He wanted to spot Jaime, and sign his yearbook first. He wanted that honor for himself. He also wanted Jaime to sign his yearbook first since he meant the most to him.

 

“Crash!” Bart shouted. A few people looked over. Even Bart couldn’t hide his happiness at finding out that he got to sign Jaime’s yearbook first.

 

“May I?” Bart asked gesturing with his hand for the yearbook. He raised an eyebrow his suaveness returning and smiled that smile he was beginning to realize had quite the effect on Jaime.

 

Jaime felt his knees waver. “Yeh of course!” Jaime handed the book over. He stared at Bart whilst he chuckled writing something down.

 

Jaime was dying of curiosity to know what Bart was writing and what was so funny about it.

 

Once Bart was done, he held onto Jaime’s yearbook and tucked it underneath his arm highlighting his bulging bicep. Bart was holding Jaime’s yearbook prisoner until Jaime signed his yearbook.

 

It took a second for Jaime to realize what he was doing. “Oh are you alright if I write something in your yearbook!” Jaime asked with a genuine desire to do so.

 

“I thought you’d never ask!” Bart grinned before handing over the yearbook.

 

Jaime looked down and noticed Bart’s yearbook was empty in the notes section. Jaime couldn’t help but revel in the fact he was going to be the first to write in Bart’s yearbook.

 

_What do I write? I am so tempted to tell him I have a crush on him but that would be weird. Maybe I could write something like ‘stay in touch’ so that he hopefully makes an effort to catch up with me after school. I don’t know just write something Jaime you haven’t got all day._

 

Being the sentimental type, Jaime wrote a lot. He was open and honest as he could be without coming completely clean about his feelings.

 

It read, “To Bart. It was a real pleasure getting to know you this year! I really wish you well with your future plans and goals. Keep in touch! From Jaime.”

 

Jaime handed the book back to Bart who then returned Jaime’s book back to him.

 

Bart thanked Jaime for writing in his book. But Bart didn’t read it then and there. Bart patted Jaime on the shoulder and said, “See you later dude!”

 

Jaime stood there and watched as Bart headed over to Tye of all people.

 

Jaime ordinarily would have wondered about that, or that Bart and Tye looked over at him grinning. Jaime was too busy trying to decide whether he wanted to read what Bart had written in his yearbook or whether he wanted to read it when he got home where he could express whatever emotions might come out freely. Jaime decided on waiting until he got home.

 

“Hey Jaime!” Tye said jarring Jaime back into reality.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Want to sign each other’s yearbooks?”

 

“Yeh sure!”

 

Jaime and Tye swapped books and wrote a nice message to each other wishing each other luck in the future.

 

“Aren’t you going to read it?” Tye asked as he watched Jaime close the yearbook without so much as a glance.

 

“When I get home.”

 

Tye rolled his eyes and smiled. They walked off to go find other mutual friends to exchange yearbooks with and sign. When they were well and truly done, Jaime looked around for Bart but couldn’t see him. So he left.

 

Jaime hurried home and found himself running most of the way. He was so keen to read all his messages but one in particular.

 

He used his key to unlock the front door to his house before slamming it shut behind him and bounding up the stairs and running into his room.

 

He flicked the light on and sad in the middle of his bed with his legs crossed.

 

He took a deep breath and opened the yearbook. It was weird not knowing when he would come across Bart’s message mixed in with all the other ones. It added to Jaime’s nerves. He started reading messages. Smiling and feeling the warmth of some of the nice messages he had gotten. So many of them were classic and common ones which clearly indicated the lack of care which he expected. He was still smiling though.

 

And then he found it and read it.

 

“To Jaime, It was great getting to know you this year! I wish we had of met earlier on! Thanks for being a good friend to me! I will see you soon! PS: You might want to look at page 64 :P”

 

Jaime looked up at the blank wall in front of him and smiled at the sweet message before the most important thought hit him.

 

_Page 64? What’s on page 64?_

 

Like an eagle he dove right back into the book flipping through the pages. His anticipation growing with each page until he found it.

 

Jaime’s jaw dropped when he found it. It was a photograph of Bart and Jaime in the library that one time Jaime had helped him with the printing.

 

_I didn’t know he had taken a photo for us, of me, when I wasn’t looking! That cheeky devil!_

 

Jaime laughed to himself and couldn’t contain the massive grin that grew on his face. He shook his head and continued to laugh. Bart never ceased to amaze him.

 

When Jaime had been engrossed clicking around on the computer, Bart had pulled out his Smartphone and snapped a picture of him smiling and pointing at Jaime behind him who was also smiling. Jaime didn’t even realize he had been smiling whilst helping Bart. But it didn’t surprise him. He was always smiling around Bart. Jaime looked really good in the photo too.

 

Jaime ran his fingers over the photo, he wanted to cut it out and frame it on his wall. But he didn’t want to risk damaging it so he decided to just guard the yearbook with his life.

 

He hoped his parents wouldn’t notice the photo when they inevitable asked to look at his yearbook. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining who the unknown boy was in the photo to his parents who he knew would fawn over it.

 

Jaime felt thirsty so he leant into his school bag and pulled out his water bottle. It was empty. He headed downstairs again to fill it up in the kitchen. As the tap filled up the water bottle Jaime heard a knock at the door.

 

_What the hell? My parents should both be at work still. And why would they knock? They have a key!_

 

Jaime turned the tap off and walked over with his water bottle to open the door.

 

He opened the door and Bart was standing there.

 

“Bart! What are you… doing here?”

 

_How does he even know where I live?_

 

“Hey Jaime! I am sorry to intrude! I kind of wanted to talk to you if that’s okay?”

 

Bart was twisting his sneaker around on the porch. He was nervous. Jaime had never seen Bart nervous before. He was always so confident and cool!

 

_Why does he look so nervous? Never-mind the why, god he is so cute when he’s nervous!_

 

“Yeh sure.” Jaime asked looking at him suspiciously before realizing he should probably invite Bart in. “Oh. Uhh. Come in!”

 

Bart looked up and smiled and charged in happy to have been invited in.

 

Bart looked around in awe. “Nice place!”

 

“Thanks” Jaime said dismissively. “How did you know where I lived?”

 

Jaime intensely looked at Bart burning to know the answer.

 

“Oh I asked Tye!” Bart beamed. “I lied and said I had to give you back a game you had loaned me” Bart smirked impressed with his lie.

 

Jaime was impressed. Still unsure why Bart had lied.

 

“I also can’t believe you took a photo of me when I wasn’t looking!” Jaime managed to get out in between laughs.

 

Bart shared in the laughter.

 

“Yeh what can I say? I couldn’t help myself!”

 

They looked at each other longingly for a few moments.

 

“So do you have a bedroom?” Bart asked rather forwardly. Bart sometimes definitely lacked a filter and said things that would be perceived as overstepping.

 

“Uhh yeah.” Jaime stammered. He felt his face darken with red.

 

“Follow me.” Jaime said taking a huge swig of his water bottle wishing it was alcohol because he was starting to freak out and needed relaxing.

 

Jaime opened the door and took another mouthful of water in his mouth.

 

Bart looked around curiously smiling the whole time. “Interesting…” After a few moments he followed that up with, “You have quite a big bed!”

 

Jaime spat out the water he had in his mouth between clasped lips.

 

Bart broke out into laughter. He was laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

 

Jaime started to laugh quietly to himself after the initial shock had subsided.

 

“So you wanted to talk to me?” Jaime asked using the question as an opportunity to silence his mind’s thoughts that came flooding in once he noticed Bart was now sitting on his bed staring the yearbook he had left open to page 64.

 

“Yeh.” Bart said succinctly, his nerves becoming apparent again.

 

“I said in your yearbook I’d see you soon. Just a lot sooner than you would have thought!” Bart chuckled a bit. But he was stalling with humor.

 

Jaime looked at him trying to decipher why he was really there.

 

Bart took a deep breath. “I am just going to say it.”

 

“Yeh?” Jaime asked reassuringly.

 

“I like you. A lot. I was hoping we could you know... date?” Bart looked away and blushed which incidentally was the first time Jaime had ever seen him do so.

 

_Wow. Did he just? He likes me! Bart Allen likes me! He is so out of my league! He could have his choice of any girl or guy but he chose me! I can’t believe this!_

 

Jaime ran over to Bart and hugged him. It took Bart by surprise.

 

“I like you too.” Jaime whispered near his ear.

 

Bart’s gorgeous smile spread over his face to replace the fearful grin he had on moments earlier.

 

He hugged back a little tighter hearing the words.

 

Jaime pulled away so that they could look at each other.

 

“I would love to date you.” Jaime blushed and laughed nervously.

 

“You’re cute when you blush!” Bart said with an impressive tone.

 

“So are you!” Jaime shot back.

 

They both laughed before they were locking eyes on each other again.

 

Jaime could see in Bart’s eyes that he wanted to kiss him but was too afraid to ask.

 

So Jaime just dove right in and kissed him first.

 

Bart smiled as Jaime kissed him.

 

They pulled away and Jaime said, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that!” He let out a huge sigh reliving all the times he had wanted to kiss Bart in that short moment.

 

“Well I am glad you did!” Bart smiled.

 

“You’re smile kills me by the way!”

 

Bart laughed.

 

“Well please don’t die on me, you’ve just become my boyfriend! I’ve been waiting so long for this you can’t take this from me now!” Bart said dramatically before laughing a bit.

 

“I’ll try not to.” Jaime said seductively before leaning in and kissing Bart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the very end! Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know if you liked it :P


End file.
